my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki Rules
All rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. #Do not disrespect other users. This includes both on and off of the Wikia. Disrespecting a user is being negligible towards their beliefs, opinions and wishes. In short, if someone wants you to cease and/or desist in an activity they find offensive, please stop. #Do not threaten other users. Period. This includes on and off of the Wikia. #Please listen and respect the Wiki Staff. If a staff member asks something of you, as long as it is within reasonable terms, please oblige. Staff, do not abuse this rule or you will be demoted and warned. #Please do not post lewd or inappropriate media, including but not limited to, nudity, extreme gore, mass violence, and other media of the same genre or nature. #Please refrain from posting such media from Rule 5 in Private Chats as well. Please do not use Private Chats to ask for sexual favors or for the use of arousal. #We will not tolerate any discrimination of Race, Sex, Gender, Ethic Origin or any categories that may fall into these. We will also not tolerate any aspects of using PMs to express these ideas. Users, if you see this please report it as soon as you can to an Administrator. #Users should only have 1 active account on the Wikia. Alternative accounts other than the one registered first will be permanently blocked off. No exceptions to this rule. #Do not spam. Repeatedly posting the same message/media or multiple messages/media in succession can count as Spam and can be reported to an Administrator. This also counts for PMs, users please report this as soon as you witness it if it becomes a problem. #Do not post anything to incline users to break the rules. Heated debates, Arguments, and anything that follows as such are not tolerated in the slightest and will be dealt with accordingly. #Do not vandalize any page on or related to this Wiki. Whether you are an Active or Inactive member of this Wiki, vandalizing will not be tolerated and will be dealt with appropriately. #Profanity within chat is allowed but repeated profanity will be acknowledged as abuse of this rule. #Unless you are an active user of this Wikia, please ask one of the administrators if you can edit any information. We will appreciate any help given but please obey all the rules of the site when editing. #Please do not advertise other Wiki Sites. While you can mention them, please do not post links or routes leading to that Wiki on this site. #When editing something that effects your character such as training, working, or otherwise that has this effect you must post the duration of time and when you exit, enter, and what equipment you bring with you into training otherwise it is considered to have never happened. No evidence of arrival via comment on the page you corresponded with means you never went there. #Please do not post auto-playing music on a Wiki page on this site. Not everyone shares the same musical tastes you do and it would be hindering to the Wiki itself. #If you edit a page and then after it causes constant problems such as lock-ups or multiple editing failures please revert the edit. The Administrators will decide whether or not a rule is followed correctly. The Administrators have the last word regarding any rules or privileges involving the rules. If you attempt to find a "Loophole" around the rules, this will result in a permanent Ban as these acts are not tolerated. This Wikia has a Warnings system. For breaking a rule you will be granted a warning. These warnings remain on your status and are exposed to all Active Administrators. If you get two or more warnings in a single day, you will receive the following punishments: *1 Day *1 Week *2 Weeks *1 Month *3 Months *6 Months *1 Year *Banned. Period. Repeatedly breaking rules, with or without a kick, ban, or block, will ultimately result in harsher penalties up to and including a permanent ban from chat or a block from the entire wiki. Other situations that may result in a ban or block are edit wars, cheating the system, repeatedly creating sock accounts, and more.